


Soft Thoughts on Beautiful Mornings.

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Sell me your loneliness and I'll replace them with dreams. Sell me your sadness and I'll replace it with unburdened joy.





	Soft Thoughts on Beautiful Mornings.

Fluttering eyelashes, long and dark. Intense against porcelain cheeks. It was morning, and sun shined through transparent curtains and fanned across beautiful pale skin. He shined bright against the blue sheets that stretched over my bed. He was dark, it was hard to understand how you could love someone so much. How someone so bad, could love you just the same back. 

Mickey wasn't bad though. He was interesting and intense. In all the best possible ways. He was the light in your darkness. The blood in your veins pumped faster when those eyelashes fluttered. He would wake up soon. You would flush crimson when he noticed you staring. He would say something smart and you would both laugh. 

Oh his laugh. You loved that. It was the third most beautiful sound in the world. You would always stop laughing when he started just so your ears could take it all in. It was addictive, like his smile. You love making him smile. You wanna have that smile placed on his face 24/7. What you wouldn't do to make that happen.

He stirred against you, moving if not a fraction closer. He nuzzled your chest and the swell of your heart made breathing just that much more difficult. Running your fingers through his hair, he moaned softly beside you. That sound was your second favorite. The  second best sound in the world. He knew it too. He loved teasing you. You didn't mind though. 

Pressing closer, your arm wrapped securely around him. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck. You could feel him inhale. The same thing you did every night, his back pressed to your chest. His hair soft against your cheek. Nose pressed to the soft skin of his neck. Your own little bubble. What you both did when noone was around. 

This morning, it was beautiful. Not because of the weather but because of the man pressed against you. The feelings that rushed through you over this man were what people dreamed of. Always the romantic. Always chasing what I couldn't have. I got what I couldn't have. 

They fluttered again. Soft and gentle against your neck. Like the soft kisses he would place there. Your eyes cast down to watch as much of his face as you could. The way his face twisted when he woke up. It was beautiful and sexy. It was like you couldn't believe that this is where you ended up. Beautiful mornings next to a man that did so many things to you growing up. 

The things I did to him were just as bad if not worse. I knew I was so bad back then. Hurting him and to still have him be there. To love you the way he does. To be loved by Mickey was a beautiful thing. One of the things you cherished the most in this world. 

"What the fuck are you staring at?" The voice held no malice, but dripped with exhaustion, rosey cheeks pressed against my neck. 

I chuckled and he pulled away. I couldn't find his lips fast enough when he moved closer. His breath fanned across my lips the moment before his pink, full lips caressed mine. It was like electric shot through me waking me. The taste of his lips was one of my favorites. He claimed me in so many ways. Completely ruined me in every single way. 

The soft whine that left my throat when he pulled away made my cheeks flush as he laughed. His hand caressed my cheek. His eyes moved up my face, his connected with mine and my heart stopped.

" 'What I wouldn't give to run my hands over your translucent frame. To feel the sugary and salty layers of your kiss. To wrap myself in the ideals of you, and swim forever in the cerulean waters of your eyes. He was born in the heart of winter, but has the warmest heart of any man I've ever seen. He is the rain to my thunder; enticing and cooling. He grazed my hands as I was falling down to nevermind and gave me the strength to pull myself up. Like the seasons, he's beautiful and complex. He's awakened a serenity inside of me that everyone before has failed to draw forth. And he whispers to me his own woes and stinging sadness, I whispered back to him....' " My words were ripped from my mouth.

' "Sell me your loneliness and I'll replace them with dreams. Sell me your sadness and I'll replace it with unburdened joy." ' Mickey whispered softly against my lips. Finishing my own words.

"How did you know that?" My hand softly caressed his cheek.

"I know you, I know what you love. The things you love." Mickey's whispers filled the room. Lips grazing mine with every single word that passed his lips. I was completely awestruck.

"I love you." Mickey continued, whispering to me, and that was without a doubt my most favorite sound he made. The way it was soft but still so intense. Like he demanded to push it as far deep into my brain as possible. It was like it was the only truth left in the world. 

"I love you too." I wish it was like he said it. But it's the only thing in this world that was 100% true. I'm completely and truthfully one hundred percent in love with Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is by a friend of mine. Anja Absinthe. @anjathesickboy on Instagram and https://thespacebetweenloveandlies.blogspot.com check her out. She is a published author.


End file.
